<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nice to know you by omusubi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857601">nice to know you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omusubi/pseuds/omusubi'>omusubi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, friends - atsumu &amp; kita, that optometry fic you never knew you needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omusubi/pseuds/omusubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna Rintarou, an Optometry student, needs an eye patient with a refractive error. </p>
<p>Okay, let’s be real, he needs Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nice to know you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i need tsukishima kei too. (who doesn’t?)</p>
<p>... you ain’t special, suna. /j /lh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s not how Suna would’ve phrased it if he had the time to think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem is he doesn’t. He has no time and no choice. As an Optometry student, Suna has to do all sorts of begging. But not at that certain point where it sounds too desperate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who is he kidding? Suna always feels he’s at the most desperate moment of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Suna isn’t, he will never dare to sit across Tsukishima. A bespectacled senior, top of his class, has no time for friends, and Suna’s longtime crush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna first meets Tsukishima when he’s a transferee. He’s trying to work his way through the campus when he comes across a tall student that looks reliable, so he asks him for directions. That student suddenly blurts out, “Nice to meet you” and then hands Suna a detailed, colorful map which looks freshly drawn on a paper. Before Suna gets to say something, he quickly walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s drawn to Tsukishima at that point onwards. And the funny part is the world didn’t even make it that hard for Suna to find him. Tsukishima’s easily famous for his looks and brain at their university. Not known for his social skills though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna then realizes Tsukishima’s a freshman when he first sees him. At some point, Suna feels guilty when he considers the fact that he might’ve gotten a map that’s not supposed to be his. Although he doesn’t have the courage to give it back. A part of him also wants to brag that he may have been the first person that met Tsukishima on his first day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna still has that map up until now. He thinks of framing it whenever he sees the paper, but that seems too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, at the cafeteria where it’s normal to sit across anyone when the chairs are all taken, Suna sees an opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna’s here for Tsukishima, unsurprisingly alone at a table. Suna sits across him, silently eats the snack he’s brought. His gaze lands anywhere but on Tsukishima which goes on for a couple of minutes. That’s until Suna decides to whisper things he really wants to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be clear, everything’s only possible because Tsukishima has his usual headphones on. He also seems busy writing something on his notepad. That means the outside world doesn’t exist right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s basically like a confession booth without anyone listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, that sounds creepy. To be honest, what I need is your eyes. My friend recommended your case, again and again. But I think it’s more like she told me to stop being a chicken and ask you out already. Not on a date. More like on an eye checkup. I’m a student who needs to comply with... What am I even saying,” Suna sighs, tilting his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that somehow feels liberating, so he goes on, “I may have a tiny crush on you, though. For three years? But it’s tiny, you won’t even know or feel. I didn’t plan to bother you. I don’t even want to confess. Ever. So, to be clear, I’m not here with malicious intentions. I... I just really, really need you tomorrow. As my patient. Don’t worry, I’ll give you free new eyeglasses. Or contact lenses, if you wear them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna wants to throw up. This isn’t something he’d usually do or say. Although he figures he has nothing to lose since no one can’t hear him or know about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna almost jumps in surprise when Tsukishima looks at him and gives him a slight nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart almost sinks at the bottom of his stomach. “W-What? Wait, you heard me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, my playlist ended an hour ago. I got too focused to take off my headphones,” Tsukishima replies with a blank expression, carefully resting his headphones around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna, on the other hand, has his heart beating so fast and hard. It’s almost like it could tear his chest open. Recalling all the words he said, his eyes widened when he remembers literally confessing his feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just confessed he has a crush on him. Didn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright. Damn it. Without the freedom to choose spontaneous combustion, what should Suna do now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be your eye patient. I’m free tomorrow. Do you need my contact details?” Tsukishima rips out paper from his notebook and writes on it. When he finishes, he slides it across the table to Suna. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna glances from the paper to Tsukishima. Blinking, he whiplashes back to reality. This time, he flatout refuses to dwell on the fact that Tsukishima hasn’t mentioned the confession part. In the end, Suna gets what he came for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s enough. Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima nods, so composed and so businesslike. He glances at Suna before politely excusing himself as he had to go to his next class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna nods back, not saying anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so also, maybe Suna forgot how to breathe for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You confessed and all he got was the patient thing?” Atsumu erupts in more laughter, his right hand hitting Kita who is sitting beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna’s so close to regretting telling his friends what transpired earlier at the cafeteria. For a moment, he feels he wanted to know what to do or think of it. Obviously, he gets no answers from all his thinking, so he shares it with his friends. That’s what people normally do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita has the sense to move away before throwing a glare at Atsumu to shut him up. Atsumu does shut up, only because Kita’s glare can put the fear of god in anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he likes you too. He gave his number that easily,” Kita says, tying his shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna takes a deep breath, shaking his head. “No, impossible. This is the first time we actually talked, like talked. I’m sure he doesn’t know me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu pats Suna’s shoulder. “At least, you got what you came for! Now, you have to seduce him or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seduce him? How could Suna seduce that tall and gorgeous boy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't even know how to talk to Tsukishima. Earlier, the moment he took his headphones off, Suna momentarily forgot how to speak altogether. He’s pretty sure he'll probably combust into flames if they stay alone together for more than an hour. Scratch that, more like half an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to talk to him.” Suna tries to sound calm and collected. “Maybe I should just find another patient?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu lets out a gruff chuckle. “That’s crazy. He already gave you his number despite your confession. For all we know, the boy just wants some new eyeglasses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re right even you’re stupid,” Suna mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give something he wants. And eyeglasses are really expensive. So maybe he’s trying to save money. So, that’s why… Yeah. I should focus on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s</span>
  <span>–</span>
  <span>” Kita is cut off when Atsumu agrees, “Yes! You should contact him and tell him your schedule!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita casts a glance at Atsumu that Suna couldn’t decipher, but Atsumu grins and shrugs at both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suna knows he’s off to a rough, no, the roughest start when he begins dropping everything his hands could touch around Tsukishima. This is bad. Awfully, catastrophically bad. The day’s going the opposite way he has imagined it, and his imagination only gives him the most normal day ever. So, that’s devastating as he couldn’t even get that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s actually a relief Suna didn’t break anything yet, but it’s equally embarrassing to be this clumsy person he never knew he could even be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima steals a glimpse at the remote fallen on the floor. Without his glasses, he has to narrow his eyes. He blinks as fast and pretends not to see anything when Suna comes around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna sees Tsukishima’s lame attempt, being too considerate for his own good, and wants to promise him the world. The only thing that’s stopping him is that he’s too busy trying to not ruin, if not already, the eye examination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. This is my first time,” Suna deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s almost the end of semester already, right?” Tsukishima asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Suna turns to him, he finds a playful grin on Tsukishima’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Suna groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he replies, Tsukishima starts laughing which in turn Suna does the same. Instead of feeling disheartened or embarrassed at everything that’s happened, Suna feels a lot comfortable after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect that you’re clumsy,” Tsukishima comments, his hand pointing at all the materials at the table. “For a while, I thought you’re testing how sturdy your materials are. Maybe you wanted to see if dropping them can break them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now,” Suna cuts in, smiling at him. Trying to save face. “I was only trying to entertain you, so you won’t get bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s worse. If you’re in a circus, you would’ve been fired already. That’s not good entertainment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say my performance was open for interpretation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Performance?” Tsukishima throws his head back slightly and chuckles. “You would’ve been the worst juggler!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would’ve been the worst spectator! You pretended I didn’t drop everything I touched!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I was so embarrassed for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through this bizarre exchange, Suna realizes it’s not that difficult to talk to Tsukishima than he thinks it would be. It’s comforting and at the same time, fun. He may have messed up a lot of times, but that brings them to this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Maybe I’ll try to impress you with my future eye doctor skills,” Suna starts and takes five steps away from Tsukishima. He puts up a finger heart in the air. “Tell me how many fingers you see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Are you serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna smiles, putting down his hand. He takes the remote from the side table before standing next to Tsukishima's chair. “There, on the screen. Can you read the letters on the last line?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, not really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, too bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima, once again, laughs at that. “How cruel the world, future doctor. Can you please help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna narrows his already narrowed eyes. He likes making Tsukishima laugh, and he’s actually surprised that it’s turning out as an easy feat. Making Tsukishima laugh is something Suna just wishes before, a thing he always wants to try. Most especially, whenever he sees Tsukishima all by himself, looking so serious. Like he has no time for stupid jokes and stupid laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Suna can’t believe it. He also can’t help letting out, “Aren’t you forcing yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima looks happy but confused when he asks, “On what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To laugh, to talk to me. I mean, you’re here… I’m taking too much of your time. I’m sorry, I wasted your time. I know you could’ve been anywhere but here now, so I should–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should stop deciding things on your own, Suna Rintarou.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That absolutely astounds Suna, as he’s a hundred percent sure he only shared his last name with Tsukishima. However, the way his name rolls off Tsukishima’s tongue, it feels like it’s at ease. Like it’s something so casual and intimate, a lot like home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima stands up, taking the headphones off his neck. He corners Suna on a spot where no one outside could see them. He places the headphones on Suna’s ears carefully before smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t know I existed. Yes, you should be sorry you wasted my time. Only because you didn’t confess, or involuntarily confessed, much earlier. I’m already a senior. We could’ve met up a lot here on campus. Ah, except I can’t really blame you,” Tsukishima’s lips set into a soft smile. “Wow. These headphones can take anything out of you, huh? Whatever. I’ll say everything now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bites his lower lip for a second before sharing, “So, um, I know you don’t remember this, but I actually handed you a map I’ve made back then. I didn’t even know you and I handed you something I did for hours. And… I don’t regret it. You sounded so lost and I’m happy that I could’ve been the reason you found what you’re looking for–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna cuts in, flashing him a cheeky grin, “I was. I was lost. But I found you that time, so it wasn’t the worst thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything Tsukishima said sounds so close to a confession. However, Suna doesn’t want to assume. No, he can’t. His heart can’t take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t see your face,” Tsukishima murmurs and steps closer. He still has no glasses on. He leans forward, so close that Suna sees his golden-brown eyes clearly. “Oh, you look different up close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Offense has been taken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima’s eyebrows shot up. He’s unable to suppress a smirk and backpedals, “No, I mean, you look more real. You’re here. With me... And I hated it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna blinks at that. “Hated what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That all I can say back then was ‘Nice to meet you’,” Tsukishima whispers. “When I wanted to know you. It would’ve been nice to know you. Everything about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suna meets Tsukishima’s gaze, feeling the comfort and relief he feels everytime he sees him from afar. He can’t believe he’s here, right now, so close and so real. As he feels the same, the only thing he could do is nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you. But… why?” Suna asks. “You don’t make friends. You must have some, but you don’t fraternize with strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that. That’s simple. I don’t like them, I like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want to get to know me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukishima frowns. “Can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Yeah, you still can. We can. We all have the time.” Suna fakes a cough. “I mean if I could succeed through this day doing the eye examination, I can proceed in examining you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right on cue, Tsukishima bursts into laughter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lololol yea this is my third sntsk fic, what about it~ </p>
<p>and i'm actually sorry for not focusing on the eye exam more. </p>
<p>my brain just veered away from it and said: CUTE MOMENTS!!!GIVETHEMCUTEMOMENTS!!!!! OH make tsukishima a giggling idiot and suna a clumsy idiot!! YES IDIOTS IN LOVE!</p>
<p>so... yeah, thanks for reading&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>